Rippers Chaos on chapter 3
by Blunt-Reality
Summary: PLEASE R&R! It is a murder case that leaves little clues exept at the first scene. But it was a set up. They cant find any other clues. A copy cat of JACK THE RIPPER is on the loose in Vegas. please do read and rate :DI am using my OC Alysha Taylor in her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Rippers Back**

**By Blunt Reality**

**Introduction**

**Note:** this story will have sexual content, gore, explicit content pretty much. It will be a longer story, my second Fan Fiction here. Me and Silver Hair Fox wrote Heat Kills together. Please do read and rate this chapter and the rest after its up so I know what you are thinking. I wont hate anyone. I'm the type who will say I love you when you say you hate me :), hope you all enjoy!

It was a cold, ruthless night. The people walking the streets of Vegas had a chill to there bones, an unusual thick fog was making visibility seem next to impossible for those unfortunate few who were driving out at three in the morning. Tonight the streets and their sidewalks were for once in a long, long time pretty much abandoned. But some still squinted through the thick fog. It was almost eerie, some later would claim it a 'supernatural' fog that was taking Los Vegas by storm tonight. The chill it brought was both physical and spiritual. It gave you the dreadful feeling that something horrible was at work. And the worse thing was that there was something at work, and it was an evil thing. There was something terrible at work now.

A young woman was returning home from a good enough few hours on the strip, only getting two customers but getting about a hundred dollars out of it, enough to get in this months pay check. She was a prostitute. A whore in other words who sold herself out to pay her rent. People despised her for her profession. Some even wanted her dead, but none so much as a person in a cape and top hat. The figure was shadowing her closely, in fact about four feet at the most. This figure was walking so very quietly behind her, though she still checked over her shoulder every other step. She had gotten the feeling that she was being watched. Though the truth was she was not. This stalker was listening too her own feet since he could not see here through the thick fog. Fallowing her footsteps, waiting for a moment to strike.

The fog did its job since not once when the woman looked back did she see the stalker. The person listened so carefully and closely to her steps. The uneasy feeling caused her stride to lengthen, in result so did the others. She whipped around and saw no one, but as soon as she turned her head the figures arms snaked out, strongly wrapping around her neck, cutting off the woman's circulation and not allowing air too get into her screaming lounges. Little sounds of muffled choking and sputtering and gasping were barely audible even to the assailant. She flailed about, hitting the arms and what ever she could. But as soon as she blacked out she was dropped. She was not dead… yet. The other person grabbed her feet and dragged her into an alley entrance.

The other wasted no time to get too the job, or the persons art, whichever one you wants too call it, it really doesn't matter. What ever you call it, it doesn't change the fact this girl was fucked. A devilish grin on the persons face as a gleaming sharp knife was pulled out, a wicked laugh was given just for her to hear as she was coming back to reality. Too bad, she would have been best out for this part. She screamed once. Loud and shrill as the blade sliced into her belly. Blood gushing out as the blade cut deeper and deeper. Skilled and straight. She twisted, on her back she tried to crawl away, but the figure quickly flipped the dieing girl over, too much pain to even make a sound. Gasping as she felt something being cut out from her belly region. Tears spilling out her eyes, mixing with the dark red blood, the scent of death was added to the already morbid night.

CSI's Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Gill Grissom, and Alysha Taylor were all now just exiting Warrick's car. He had been driving instead of Alysha. She had started out, but her fast driving, weaving through traffic and just plane insane driving had caused a vote too get her out from behind the wheel, which had caused Alysha too be pouting in the back for the rest of the trip to a poor Vegas back alley way. They had been called out too a crime scene in the entrance of an alley for a case that was being named the strangest murder, and already labelled as a copy cat, but they had no clue as of too who the copy cat was since they hadn't gotten much details. Even from twenty feet it was obvious she was cut up. The belly was open wide, she had been found after the thick fogs had vanished in the morning. They had been informed that this girl had been all cut up. And what they didn't know just yet was how something was missing, taken. They all stopped dead in their tracks at one sight though. Greg looked confused and surprised with who was being copy cat'ed. A disturbed look falling over Gills expression.

Blood was absolutely every were. The corps of the woman still sprawled out near a wall on the far side of the alley entrance. Surprise was on the others faces, except for Alysha; her face had disgust on it, hatred even. On the wall behind the woman was writing, and as if a way to let it sink in Alysha read it aloud.

"Jack, Jack, THE RIPPERS BACK"

she said, twisting her facial features

"another sick fuck"

she sighed walking a few steps more towards the scene.

Jack the Ripper, a old famed murderer who plagued London City in 1888. He might not have killed many, but how he was never captured and how people still fought over who he was today. Some even had the rumours that he was so evil he would be resurrected and plague another city. This was one sick joke. No, it was no joke. This person had to be serious. It was just another sick motherfucker on the loose. Alysha knew tons on Jack the Ripper, she had taught herself about him, and he was the one who fascinated her most. Or she.

It was impossible for the original sick asshole to be alive, since the real guy had too have been dead forever. Hundred or so years now, no, over that of course. No matter, it was a blood curdling thought on how a murderer of the kind would be on the loose. And the dreadful waiting for more bodies, unless they caught him before it was too late. Too have a loon fallowing the world famous 'Jack the Ripper' stalking the streets of Vegas could cause a wave of panic. Off the original rippers turf, now here in Vegas. Greg couldn't bring himself to say anything. For once.

Gill Grissom gave a long heavy sigh

"right now I feel like I'm horizontally parked in a parallel universe,"

he said just loud enough for his team members around him to hear. They stepped forward together and one of the cops guarding the scene jogged over too them.

"Gill Grissom?"

he questioned looking to Gill.

Gill nodded stiffly, looking past him too the scene, getting annoyed already, he could leave one of the others too deal with the cops. He wished he could. But the man started his talking again. Stupid young cops here wanting to take charge.

"I was the first responding officer too the scene"

the man said proudly, a wiseass tone in his vocals,

"A jogger located her body this morning, a Robert Flagger. We have him in police custody four blocks out"

he took in a breath, it was hard too make out his speed speaking, but they all, except for a lost looking Greg managed too make out most of what he was saying.

"His record is clean. But still I think that this guy didn't commit the murder. From appearance the murderer had skill with a blade, from all we found out is that this guy cant even gut a fish correct, let alone a girl… and she is a Jane Dou… Oh! And I am Officer Langelle! Don't forget it"

Grissom was tired of the babbling quick talking officer already. In fact, he was sure he had been since he first set eyes on that little creep. He spoke with command in his voice when he was just another struggling cop wanting too earn a name. He had a bad appearance, stained uniform, crumbs over it, he was obviously out of shape, but he was young, most likely his twenties. Alysha frowned, Gill noticed, thanking god he wasn't the only one who appeared to already dislike this man. '_I hope I can forget this obnoxious looser_' Alysha thought to herself bitterly, she had been in a rather bad mood because she was voted out of driving, she takes those little things hard. Alysha was examining the blood puddle. She beat Gill too ordering everyone to remove their shoes for evidence since there was sure as hell more than five prints. At the lease.

"Okay, SHOES EVERYONE! All cops, and the suspects, and anyone else who was here. Shoes."

Few people moved to remove their foot wear. Gill jumped in with an angry and loud command.

"NOW PEOPLE! SHOES NOW"

Gill had not at all been pissed off by Alysha's moment in charge. She was a wild card and he was used too it, he enjoyed her skill and precision. He had known her since she was eighteen, before all the others and viewed her as a daughter. He had worked on a case. Hers. She had once been the most unfortunate victim. She could be really funny and sarcastic and lots of the team members looked too her for a laugh in hard times. Though he knew she had secrets that he only knew besides perhaps two others. Something that shows in her eyes. She isn't always the happiest girl alive.

They worked a few hours collecting evidence. Greg looked at Alysha, the corpse already moved.

"Think the guy took something out?"

he asked Alysha as she continued scavenging for more evidence. She stopped looking too Greg, grinning wearily

"appears so, my guess is he removed the woman's reproductive system. Seeing as he is a copycat of the Ripper"

She spoke matter of factly, liking the ashen look that fell over Greg, grinning wider, than playfully frowning at Greg and pouting, giving him a playful, fake disciplining shake of her finger at him

"and who, Mr. Sanders, said it was a guy, us girls can be just as evil as guys at times, even how hard it seems"

she turned around and continued searching for evidence.


	2. Someones Jealous

**Chapter Two: Someone's Jealous**

Alysha and Warrick had photographed and made moulds of the footprints around the crimes scene, most of which was in the blood, now together they were possessing them, seeing who was there and all that jazz. Alysha had become tense, frowning as she examined the prints. She was pissed off how the police had been stomping around in the blood. Warrick and her had already matched seven policemen to walking around in the blood. And that was what really was making her frustrated. And it was obvious that officer Langelle was a fucking lire since there were shoe prints from an officer or two that were older than his. In fact, he was one of the last to arrive. A stupid glory hound leach he was. She wanted too get him kicked off the force. But she had a bigger fish too fry right now.

Warrick eyed his lover with lusting eyes, Alysha was a pretty girl. She had long dirty blonde hair, her skin a rich tan, amazing pale blue eyes, thin and fit, perhaps a little too thin. Her eyebrows were always in a natural arch. She had always hated her big breasts. Double D's were sure as hell no picnic, especially on a girls back. Sure, guys loved them, but it could really give you a bad pain. Especially in the back.

Since Warrick's divorce Alysha was his first real relationship, and he was very serious and very much in love with her. He respected her rule of no sex with lights. She wanted it pitch black, he couldn't understand. He wouldn't since she hadn't tolled him of the scars he would feel when they made love.

They had both just completed the matching of the shoe prints and Warrick wanted to see a smile on those thick sexy lips of hers. She set the last mould down and Warrick made his move. Sneaking up behind her quickly, knowing how bloody ticklish she was. His hands attacked both of her sides, grinning wolfishly as she burst out into laughter and tried to squirm away and escape the attacking fingers. She was laughing so hard she had tears gathering in her eyes.

"Stop" she begged as she felt her knees weakening, she sunk too the floor, fallowed by Warrick whom at first didn't stop tickling her. She arched her back into him as a way to escape. He grinned down at her and looked into her eyes. Damn it he loved her so much. He couldn't read her eyes and face on how she felt about him though, and that always made Warrick uneasy. He was happy she smiled back

"Your just too easy" he said, referring to the tickling attack he had bombed down on her. They met in another kiss "Monster" she said teasingly. They started a long kiss, Alysha then noticed Greg at the door with a look thick of Jealousy. He literality leapt when he saw Alysha noticed him. He tensed up quickly and rolled his eyes

"Get a room you too" he said sharply too hide the jealousy. Alysha grinned as Warrick had jumped, ending their kiss. Alysha laughed "But we are in a room" she said smartly. She couldn't help the flirty tone around Greg, thank god Warrick was used too it. Though she really liked Warrick as a lover, she didn't… well, she didn't love him. And frankly she didn't have the heart too tell him. Well, maybe she loved him, but she didn't feel he was the one. She felt guilty for falling more in love with a guy who didn't know it. Greg. It was complicated. It really was.

Warrick jumped too his feet, leaning down, taking Alysha's hand he pulled her up into his chest. Alysha grinned slyly at Greg. Warrick grinned sheepishly at the other male and than spoke.

"I'm going to find Grissom to tell him what we found out," he walked out of the room quickly. 'Great, gossip for Greg, gossip queen too spread' Warrick thought too himself as he searched for Gill Grissom.

As soon as Warrick was out of earshot Greg spoke "What do you see in him anyway?" he asked jealously.

Alysha still had a sly smirk on her lips, Greg looked clueless "What!" he asked clueless, she filled him in with her suspicions "Was that just jealously I saw Greggy?" He blushed and looked away, shaking his head "no" he insisted hesitantly.

Alysha looked like she didn't buy it, and she sure as hell didn't. "than why ask a jealous mans question? And sound the part also?" she challenged, shaking her head with a smile

When Greg didn't answer she chuckled "Why are you here anyways?" he took no time to answer "I work here for one, two, I _in _here, and three, I'm supposed to get your guys results" he said, forgetting already that was were Warrick had headed off to.

Alysha grinned again "And you let Warrick go off and do the dirty work… Tisk Tisk" she scolded playfully. "Well, I'm off to lunch. Later Mr. Jealousy" she said waving over her shoulder as she passed him and walked over and passed him. She was going too meet Warrick at a restaurant nearby for lunch.

Gill Walked into the lab "what do you have for me Greg?" he asked briefly, coming in beside Greg,

"Just the corners report" Greg started in his usual smart as tone, though it wasn't annoying, but cute, unlike Officer Langelle, "Oh, and cause of death, and a few finger prints. This sick bastard cut her open when she was still alive. She put up a fair struggle againced her assailant. She flipped herself over at one point, but he must have one and flipped her over before cutting out her ovaries"

Gill just rolled his eyes, not smirking outwardly, though he was inside, at Greg's antics "Don't be smart with me, did you run the fingerprints?" Gill warned tamely, than asking Greg a question not to waist time.

Greg grinned goofily at him before answering "Matched them all to one past offender" he informed, Gill spoke soon after "Murderer?" he guessed, Greg nodded with his impish grin "Righto, He just got out a week before the murder, and he was a surgeon before he was thrown away"

A frown creased Gills expression, making Greg shift, thinking over if he had missed anything. Gill spoke more too himself, "Just seems too easy", he said sighing. Greg frowned at Gill. "So what, the Ripper was sloppy, joy too the world, we win again, live too protect another night" Greg said dramatically, his vocals dripping with sarcasm.

"I still would like a motive from this guy, why would he kill just after getting out of jail…" Gill Grissom's voice trailed off. Greg quickly jumped back in " Perhaps she turned him down. She was identified as a prostitute," he paused briefly "That could kill a guys ego"

Gill raised his eyes, deciding too hit Greg with a taste of his own medicine. "You were turned down by a woman of the night?" he asked, raising his brows. Greg opened his mouth, than shut it. Repeating that before he spoke "What? No, no way in hell, I have too much class," he added at the end, straightening his lab jacket and puffing out his chest proudly.

Gill couldn't keep a straight face. He chuckled before shooting a comment back, " You? Class?" he chuckled again, "Why Greg, you couldn't have absorbed it if your life depended on it!" Grissom joked. He used that due too how Greg had made a personal joke on it and made a mockery of one of Grissom's sayings.

Greg glared at Gill, making Gill smile at him in victory. Greg sighed, "You just can't help yourself can you?" He asked, Gill smiled innocently, "Me! Do what?" he asked sarcastically. Greg looked at the clock "Ah! Coffee break"

He was just about to leave when Grissom shook his head "No, more evidence to look over", Greg groaned "Please, I NEED caffeine! I have too much blood in my caffeine system" he pleaded, hands together and sinking too his knees and begging Grissom like he was praying too god. "Fine. But I am stealing your saying" Gill answered, giving in.


	3. Wrongly Accused

**Chapter Three: Wrongly Accused **

CSI Warrick Brown had CSI Alysha Taylor catching a piggy back ride on his back, her face resting on his shoulder as she slouch and hold herself againced him with her arms. "That went very well," Warrick commented on how the trial had gone threw. It had just ended and they were heading into the CSI building, walking victoriously, except that CSI's Gil Grissom and Alysha Taylor looked unsatisfied by the trials results.

"I still think it was too easy," Gil commented seriously. Alysha nodded againced Warrick's back; "Ya, I agree" she spoke in agreement.

"God! Give it up you two. Be happy! Celebrate," complained Nick, tossing up his hands showing he was fed up of the doubts. He was enjoying a rather easy case. My god was he ever. The others second it. Greg and Brass were both inside somewhere. Greg most likely in the lab.

Alysha dropped off Warrick's back and stuck her tongue childishly out at Nick. "Bite me Nicky," she chirped grinning. He just chuckled, giving up. She was strongly opinionated. Nothing he said would change that one. Warrick took Alysha's hand, standing close too her like an over protective new mother. Alysha laughed at his actions. He looked confused; she shook her head and leaning on his side. She dropped his hand and it wrapped around her waist.

Alysha felt dreadful over the fact that she had the feeling that Warrick wasn't the one. She knew she loved him, but not in that way. Not that deeply. She wanted to, she really did. And the idea of leaving him tore her up. She didn't have the heart to break up with him. He would be simply crushed.

They walked into the building, but instead of a congratulating Greg, there was a flustered Greg running at them. Alysha frowned, guessing that they had gotten the wrong guy. He confirmed Alysha and Gils suspicions on it being too easy. They had convicted an innocent man. The real Ripper had mailed Greg a letter. He shoved a letter in an evidence beg too Warrick. Greg side glanced at Alysha.

"Read it," Greg ordered Warrick, "The bastard had… HAS us under his thumb!" Greg fumed. Warrick frowned. Finishing reading it, Alysha snatched it from his hands. It was a letter that appeared to be written in blood. The letters in a neat handwritten calligraphy.

Gil walked up and Alysha handed it too him so he could read it aloud. But he didn't. Nick looked over his shoulder. The letter read:

'Jack, Jack, the rippers come back 

_But in his first crime it seems he did lack,_

_Another whore fresh of the rack, _

_But there are just two important things you lack…_

_The skin off a fresh whores back,_

_And, But of course, me, the real Jack!_

_Now CSI's, what is it you'll do_

_Now that I'm telling you that I'm watching you_

_Here is a last clue_

_Peek a Boo!  
I see you_

_Say cheese for the video cameras,_

_Cause I'm watching!_

_JACK THE RIPPER'_

A silence fell over the group. Jim Brass stormed over from another part of the building, they all looked too the angry faced man. "We just got a call in" he started, not first explaining why he seemed mad. Gil looked like he was about to update Jim Brass when Jim himself started too talk again "Another vic was located. Killed recently. Same ammo"

Alysha sighed. This guy wasn't re-enacting Jack the Ripper, he was making whole new cases himself. "Sometimes being right isn't a good thing" Grissom spoke. Nick showed Brass the letter. That didn't help his mood. "Ill drive" Brass snarled.

"No!" all but Alysha said in unison. "Than I will," she offered. "NO WAY IN HELL! Your worse than Brass!" Brass glared at Nick, whom had given the comment.

In the end, it was Warrick that ended up in the driving seat with Brass riding shotgun. When they reached the crime scene they waited no time. The body had been covered to shield it from the cruise onlookers, not helping with the investigation. The did find another note. But this one was carved into her belly, reading: _Whores don't get second chances._ Such a nice thoughtful person wasn't he?

The only real evidence that they located was only things that couldn't help them find the killer. After an existing half hour Alysha collapsed into Warrick's arms. She sighed burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his strong supportive arms around her. "We'll get him sweet heart," he said gently, letting one arm pull her face deeper into his chest. "I hope so," she said dryly. Why this one got too her she didn't know, other than the being cut up part. She knew the feeling of steel plunging into your flesh. The terror. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and walked for the car, Warrick fallowing, as did everyone else. Nick was driving back.

Everyone but Greg had started heading back. He had watched Warrick and Alysha, a shattered look on his face. God how he longed for her too do that for him, for her to love him back. Could he ever win the compassion of Alysha, and if he did, would it endanger he and Warrick's already rocky relationship as friends. Greg felt frustrated; life could be so complicated sometimes. No. It was always complicated.

He finally headed into the car behind the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those CSI fools. Didn't have a clue as too who I am. They thought I was that stupid convict that I had framed. Ha! That surgeon was locked away for malpractice and a murder, or two I had committed. Stupid man. Just got out of jail. I saw it on the TV, and they found the third body. I already returned to the second after I heard that. Ha! Fools. They hadn't found her yet; I couldn't resist leaving them another little note of course. Alysha, that pretty young CSI, she's good. I don't like her. Good thing I only kill whores. She better stay clean. But Catharine and Sara, I think their already whores. They got to go…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brass and Gil had both just readied themselves as too what Greg had found out with what little evidence he had found out about the crimes and the letter. "Its written in blood, the letter," he started, "human blood, but not of our latest victim. But the DNA has proven it too be from a female" Greg said with a heavy amount of stress entering his voice. Brass sighed, "We already know", Greg looked at him cluelessly.

"Found a girl dead longer than the other girl. No skin on her back," Gil informed. Greg sighed stressfully. "We have Nick and Alysha working on the case, Warrick should be here soon to aid you on the evidence." he added short after. On queue Warrick walked in. "Lets get too it" Gil and Jim left, leaving Greg with the lover of the girl he fell in love with. He sighed. How nice, he wasn't going to be free of his dilemma even now.


	4. Schizophrenic

**Chapter Four: Schizophrenic**

Alysha Taylor

Alysha Taylor sighed, entering her apartment alone. A heavy sigh was released. A strained look was on her pretty young face. She walked over too her bedside table. She took out four bottles. One had the label peeled off for her own reasons. Two held Anti-depressants, one other held sleeping pills and the other held Lithium. A drug for Manic Depression, or other wise known as Bipolar disorder. The label-lacking bottle was for her schizophrenia. She took out two from that bottle, two lithium, one anti-depressant and one sleeping pill. Though she stared at it she chose too put the sleeping pill away. She wanted too be awake for the things that the voices whispering into her head.

She wanted it all to end now, it was such a hard life she had to live and these weeks didn't help. She felt so helpless and useless. She was in love with two guys, though she knew one wasn't the one, and had a feeling the other was. The bigger dilemma was that the guy who she knew loved her with no end was they guy she didn't think was the one.

There was a corner of her room that had always been cleaned out for her only reason for it being there, a place to let her walls come down, for her vulnerability too shine through. She couldn't stay a strong woman twenty four seven. Her pillars could come crumbling down at any given time. It was how she was. They had been weakened some years back badly. About seven. Yes, that sounds about the right amount of time. Still felt like it was yesterday. Every night it seemed her dreams were horrible nightmares re-enacting that dreadful day and night.

She walked into the corner, instead of leaning onto it, head in it like a naughty child would have if his or her mother tolled her too, she turned around, leaning againced the wall as she sunk slowly too the floor. Her but hitting it gave only a soft muffled sound. She pulled her knees up to her large chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Rocking herself back and forth, Eyes shifting wildly. She saw shadows moving. She was hallucinating. A side effect of being Schizophrenic. She was to scared that she would be tossed into a loony bin if they found out her medication for the disorder wasn't working much anymore.

The voices had started as whispers in the lab, but it had annoyed her. Greg was avoiding her eyes and her glances the whole time, looking tense and uneasy, as she must have. Greg had also only talked to her when it was absolutely necessary. It was so obvious both were uncomfortable with each other for some reason. Greg knew she was, but he thought she had found out and didn't like him. And it was about the same for Alysha.

Alysha felt so sorry for those girls that the ripper had… well '_ripped_'. She had such a bad, bad past it wasn't even close to ever being funny. People would understand her tuff exterior when they first met her if they knew, so many would pity her. She didn't want pity, she wanted to forget and start all over fresh. But she still couldn't let go of the past.

When she was roughly the age of eighteen, Alysha had been kidnapped by five men she knew well. People she had called friends, and one had been that deep first love. So much for that. They beat her, pulled her too her boyfriends car and locked her in the trunk. She had scared her hands by opening her fingertips scrapping at the trunks lid. Screaming as loud as she possible could have screamed. No one came too help. She still had those nearly invisible scars from clawing the interior.

She had more scars from that night. A trigger too awaken her bipolar and schizophrenic genes, aka, she had both physical and mental effects that scarred her for the rest of her life most likely. They had taken her out too the middle of a field, it was outside of Vegas, not in the deep deserts, but too a rundown farmers field where they had ripped her clothing off. All five men had rapped her repeatedly. She screamed, but still no one had come too save her.

Then the men had pulled out weapons, knifes. To simply have fun and play with their defenceless prey. They stabbed Alysha seven times in the front, the depths varying. Her back the same, except she was stabbed nine times while crawling away and they had tossed the knifes at her using her as a practice target, laughing as if it was the latest funniest comedy to be released. Too this day if she hears anyone laugh like any of them she freaks out. Good thing none of her friends or anyone on the team did.

Her boyfriend had walked over her, stomping hard on her back, a crack was heard, and he thought it was her spine, but it was two ribs. She screamed out in more agony, tears and blood mixed on her face. She could still feel them now. He kissed her ear and a hot pain filled her back as a butcher knife was slammed into it. He laughed in a mad wild laughter and turned and left. She started to crawl away again. He and his four friends left her too die.

But she made it. Over a kilometre of dragging herself. She had pulled all but the butcher knife and another from her back, both she couldn't reach, and the butcher knife was firm in her ribs. Again her backbone was saved. She crawled to the closest house and got help. Managing to live, only a tiny hair away from her own death. And here was now. Perhaps it would have been best she died. She was a fighter, but someone can fight for only so long.

She started a rather hot bath. She liked them like that. So painful, but pain seemed to be the only thing she knew, thus why should she relax, rather than hold her breath to hold back a scream of pain from heat, instead of sigh too a warm comforting bath.

She took out a gleaming blade. Shivering at its sight. So sharp, so easy too just end it all right here and right now. Too easy. She pulled the gleaming steel blade over her pale wrists and a crimson liquid of the thick kind came out, slowly at first. But when she entered the bathtub it became quite rapid. The voices tolled her too seal her fate. She had fought on long enough. A better place was waiting for her.

She took in a deep breath and sunk under the surface. She barely heard the mad knocking.

_They are too late_

She tolled herself as she sucked in water; it burned her lungs and her flesh. So much pain.

"_It will all be over soon_" the voices in her head reassured. God she did hope that one was true. She looked out the surface above her, watching bubbles rising. She watched the blackness taking over. She didn't even hear the sound of splintering wood as the door was having someone fling themselves againced. It finally gave. Breaking down. A man ran in, she heard his faint voice of panic. She wasn't breathing. She couldn't feel her hearts fluttering much. She lost sound. She felt his attempts to revive her.

By some miracle she opened her eyes, breathing again. She saw Greg over her wet, naked form. She had been pulled from the tub; he had a look of relief wash over him as he could see she was breathing. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Greg sat slumped in the hospitals waiting room. Blood was on his clothing. It was more than just a little. He had performed CPR on Alysha and managed to get the girl he loved breathing again. He had tried stopping the bleeding. Lucky for Alysha he did for the most part. But something struck him odd. The scars all over her body. He hungered to know what they were from. A man in bloody doctors clothing walked over, Greg jumped too his feet.

"She is stabilized now," he informed Greg, who let relief fill his face, than he asked "can I see her now?" a pleading tone in his voce. The doctor hesitated. "Only family" he insisted. Greg's face fell for a second. Than surprising himself he lied without hesitation, "I'm her fiancé". Again the doctor hesitated.

"Fine. Fallow me," he said sharply. Greg fallowed eagerly.

He tolled Greg too wait outside the door, soon coming out, Greg expected to be yelled at and be tolled too go and sit in the waiting room, but he was allowed to walk in. Instead of a surprised Alysha in a weak state, there was an expecting Alysha. She looked as if she was on deaths door. Transfusions at work. He shut the door. They were alone.

Greg held back tears for his love. They stared at each other for a while. She remembered him over her before she fainted. She knew he saved her; she had tears in her own eyes. She had felt horror at remembering how she let the voices take over her. She let out a shaky sigh.

"Why?" Greg finally spoke, on the verge of tears, his eyes red rimmed, his voice weak and cracking. Alysha looked too her bandaged wrists. "I'm weak," she said letting tears fall. "I couldn't take it"

"Why couldn't you? People love you Alysha. How could you try bailing out of life? I love you, god, it would have killed me too see you die"

She looked down. Her eyes fell in light. Telling him her story. Half an hour later they both failed to notice the man who joined them, listening in. Alysha took a breath in "I love Warrick. But he's not the one. I cant bring myself too tell him that…." She started. Her voice breaking, "I fell so madly in love with you. I couldn't tell him," she sobbed.

"Is it true" a different cracking voice came. Warrick. Alysha cried harder. Now seeing what she had done. "I'm sorry. But it is" she admitted; now wanting to lie to him. He shot around, "I am sorry I ever loved you" he said, storming out in blind rage and heartbreak. Greg Sanders and Alysha Taylor were left alone.


End file.
